


Outlaws of Love

by Stylinsonhorayne



Series: mahealahey [3]
Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom, Adommy - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:19:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 12,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1815043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylinsonhorayne/pseuds/Stylinsonhorayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry I deleted it guys, I kept screwing it up and shit.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I deleted it guys, I kept screwing it up and shit.

Isaac sighed and opened his eyes, smiling at Danny. "How long have you been awake?" He asked. "A few minutes. So you still haven't been eating?" He asked and Isaac pulled the covers over his body, hiding his face. 

"No it's- I'm sorry," Danny said, sighing. "I've been trying!" Isaac wailed. "You can barely see my ribs and I don't throw up as often."

Danny rubbed his back, pulling the covers up. "I know, I'm sorry. I just saw your wristbones and collarbones and forgot you can see everyone's," he said. "Unless they're fat," Isaac added and Danny nodded. 

"Scott said we need to go to school," Isaac said and Danny nodded, getting up.

They both pulled clothes on and walked to the car, driving to the school.

-

Isaac dug through his locker and gasped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "You need to excersize your senses, they're a little rusty,& he said, looking at Isaac's stomach. "My stomach is fine," Isaac growled. "That's not what I meant- sorry. Have you seen the new kids?" Scott asked and Isaac shook his head.

Scott pointed to a group of atleast 8 kids who were all dressed the same, standing by a locker and talking. "I don't like them," Scott said. "Why? They seem fine," Isaac said and Scott shook his head. "They don't seem like good people," he said and walked to class.

Isaac followed him, looking at the group of kids as they walked past them.

-

Adams locker slammed shut as Peyton leaned on it, looking up at him. "So, figured anything out yet?" She asked. "I figured out that the person we're looking for is a girl named Heather, she's right over there," he said, pointing to Heather and Jacob talking in hushed voices. 

Peyton nodded. "So, has anyone found out about you and Tommy?" She asked. "No," Adam said and she smirked. "Good. Keep it that way. And if you figure anything out, tell me," she said and walked off. 

He shook his head and found Tommy, walking with him to their class.


	2. Chapter 2

Adam walked into the room, walking towards the other man. 

"So? The Lifrea,where is it?" He asked. "It's a she, named Heather. Tommy and I partnered up with two people who live wit her, were going over to work on our projects in a few minutes," he said and the man nodded.

"Well? Get out if my sight!" He yelled and Adam scampered out of the room, grunting as he was slammed against the wall. "I still get you every time," Tommy teased and Adam nodded. "So?" He asked. Tommy covered his mouth and stuck one of his fingers in Adams mouth. Adam sucked on it and spit it out, pulling Tommy in for a kiss.

"Gross! Don't fuck in the hallway, people walk here!" Xerina yelled and they pulled apart, groaning. "We weren't fucking. It's just a kiss!" Adam said. Tommy nodded in agreement and she rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I'll warn everyone to only walk in the hallways when you guys aren't home or else they might see something," she said and walked off. Tommy chuckled and pressed their lips together quickly. "Who's your partner again?" He asked.

"Isaac. What about yours?" Adam asked. "Scott," he said and Adam nodded. "Perfect," he whispered. "How?" Tommy asked, smiling soflty up at Adam. 

"It gives us more time to do this," he said and kissed him before pulling away slowly, looking at his watch. 

"We need to go, we'll be late," he said and Tommy rolled his eyes, following Adam to the house.

-

They knocked on the door and slid away from each other, separating their entertained fingers.

Scott opened the door and smiled. "Hey. Which one of you is with Isaac?" Scott asked and Adam raised his eyebrows, walking in. "I am," he said and Tommy followed him in, forcing himself to not touch him. "Okay, he's been through a lot in the past few months so try to not be too mean to him, okay?" Scott asked and Adam nodded, frowning at Tommy. 

Tommy shook his head and Adam went upstairs, walking into the room with Isaac.

"Hi. So do you have any idea of what our project will be?" Adam asked, sitting down. Isaac shook his head, puffing his cheeks out. "Nothing," he said and Adam nodded. "Maybe we should get to know each other first, get comfortable tin each other before we work on it?" Adam suggested and Isaac nodded, grabbing a pillow and hugging it. Adam sat by him and smiled. "So um, I heard you had a sister. Heather. Could you tell me about her?" 

-

Tommy looked up at Scott as he sat down, scooting away a little. "Any ideas yet?" Tommy asked. "None. What about you?" Scott asked. 

"Do you know anything about Lifreas?" Tommy asked and Scott gulped, shaking his head.

Tommy bit his lip and looked carefully at Scott nodding. "That's what I thought. I was thinking we could do it on that. Tell me what you know about them and I can write it down," he said. "I-I don't know what your talking about," Scott stammered. 

Tommy smirked and leaned over, flashing his teeth. "You're a horrible liar, you know that? You should. Tell me," he growled as his eyes glowed red and his canines grew longer. Scott backed away as Tommy leaned foreward. Tommy bit the air in front of Scott and chuckled, leaning back and shaking his head.

"So how long have you and Adam been together?" Scott asked and Tommy's fangs went back into shirt canines and his eyes turned normal, exposing a scared look on Tommy's face. "H-h-how did you- w-what do you mean?" Tommy asked, scooting away.

"I could see it in his you looked at each other. It's fine, you know. Isaac's got a boyfriend and my other friend does and I kind of did," Scott said. "It doesn't matter if you think it's fine. You can tell me more about the Lifrea tomorrow. Adam and I should probably leave now," he said and got up, walking upstairs.

-

Tommy opened the door and walked over to Adam, who was talking and laughing with Isaac. "Adam, we need to go. Now," he said in a panicked voice and Adam looked at him, very concerned. He reached out to touch Tommy's arm and Tommy jerked it back. "Tommy, are you okay?" Isaac asked. "I'm fine! My dad's going to kill us of we don't get back!" He growled and pulled Adam off the bed, storming out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO fucking sorry I haven't updated it guys. I didn't have wifi for a few days...

Adam grabbed Tommy's arm and turned him around to him. 

Tommy yanked his arm away again and bit his lip, growling. 

"Tommy? Baby, what's wrong?" Adam asked. "Scott, he knows about us," Tommy said, tears forming in his eyes. "So?" Adam asked. "Julian is going to kill us," Tommy whispered, sinking his fangs into his lip. Adam pulled his chin up and smiled at him soflty. 

"It's going to be alright, okay? It'll be fine," he said and Tommy pulled his arm away, walking off. Adam caught up to him and put his arm around Tommy's waist pulling him closer.

Tommy sighed and rested his head on Adams shoulder, closing his eyes, his makeup smearing as tears trailed down his cheeks.

"Hey, it's okay. I won't let them hurt you," Adam said and Tommy chuckled, looking up at him. "I-I should be the one protecting you, I'm older," he said. "Barely," Adam scoffed and wiped his face off. "Let's go back, c'mon," he said and grabbed Tommy's hand, leading him back to their house.

-

Scott sat by Isaac, looking at him. "So what did you guys talk about?" He asked. "Stuff. He said we should get to know each other better so we'd be more comfortable while we worked on the project. He told me about Tommy and I told him a little bit about Heather. Just a few facts," he said. 

"Cool. So uh, your stomach..." Scott said and Isaac pulled his shirt up. "Barely any scars left. Heather healed it really good," Isaac said, sighing and putting his shirt back down. 

"That's not what I meant, Isaac," Scott said. "I don't know what else you'd be talking about," Isaac said and stood up. 

Scott pulled him back down and turned his face to look at him. "You. Know. What I meant," he growled and his eyes glowed red. Isaac gulped and pulled his face away.

"It's fine. But I reckon it won't be," he said with a shrug. 

"What do you mean, 'it won't be fine?'" Scott asked. "Did you... See anything suspicious about Adam and Tommy?" Isaac asked. "I don't think so, unless you count his eyes glowing red and fangs coming out, everything was completely normal," Scott said. "Do you think he's one of us?" Isaac asked and Scott shook his head. "I think I know what it is. I already asked Deaton, when I saw them at school. They're like vampires but they can suck souls along with blood," Scott said and Isaac nodded slowly. 

"Adam and Tommy will pick the right side," he said, looking at his stomach. "What about the others?" "Some, maybe. Probably not." Isaac said. 

"Isaac? D'you think I out them in danger? I told Tommy I figured out about them and then he freaked out, grabbed Adam, and ran off with him," Scott said. "Problably. They can problably fight the others off though," Isaac said and Scott nodded.

"I sure hope so. They seemed like good people. Exept for y'know, when Tommy almost scared the shit out of me," Scott said and Isaac chuckled.

"We need to tell Adam we know what they are," Isaac said. "You sure? Because if they don't kill them now, they Definetly will if they know they gave their secret away," Scott said. "Adam might not freak out as much as Tommy would. Tell him, we could help them," he said and Scott nodded, texting Adam.


	4. Chapter 4

Adam picked up his phone and sighed, unlocking it. 

I don't care if you know what we are. We're still coming over and Tommy's basically having a panic attack. So thanks for freaking him out.

You should come to our side. We know what everyone you with and you guys are trying to do. If you side with us you can be protected.

We don't care about protection now. We need the Lifrea to make us stronger. They all want it for our boss, but I want it for Tommy. He's only been one of us for a few weeks, so he's still weak.

If your with us you can get her powers without hurting anyone.

You think I care if people get hurt?

No. I know you care, becasue you're a good person. And Tommy is, too. 

Adam out his phone down, sighing and rubbing his temples. "W-who was that?" Tommy asked, rocking back in forth in a ball. "Look," Adam said and tossed his phone at Tommy. 

Tommy caught it and read it, frowning. "You want the powers for me?" He asked. "Well Julian is strong enough, but you've onto just became one of us, you're still weak," he said. "Maybe we should go over there for a while," Tommy said and Adam nodded. 

He helped Tommy up and grabbed his hand, running to Scott's.

-

They knocked on the door and a stranger opened it. "Uh guys? There are people here," he said. Isaac hopped off the couch and walked over to them, smiling. "They're... Friends," he said and the other person nodded, letting them in. "Who's he?" Tommy asked, pointing to him. "This is Danny, my boyfriend," Isaac said and they nodded. 

"Can we see Scott?" Adam asked. "Hey guys. What so you need?" Scott asked, walking in from the kitchen. 

"W-we were wondering if we could stay here for a while. I think Julian's going to kill us," Adam said and Tommy buried himself in Adams side, groaning. 

"Sure, you can stay as long as you want. I'll have to ask my mom but I'm sure she'd be fine with it," Scott said and they nodded. Adams phone rang and his eyes got big. "Um, hang on," he said and looked at it. 

He slowly answered it. "Yeah... No, we're still getting information. N-no! I'm not lying. I swear, yeah," he said and hung up. 

He slid down the wall and covered his face, making a wierd noise. "What's wrong?" Isaac asked, crouching down next to him. "It was Julian," he said and Tommy covered his mouth. "Does he know everything that's happened?" He asked. 

"Of course he does. Um, we should just tell him we aren't working with him anymore," Adam said and Tommy nodded. Adam texted him and turned his phone off. "We should problably go, I don't want you guys to get hurt for helping us," Adam said. 

"No. You're staying. We have a big pack that'll protect you, especially if they see how nice you guys are," Isaac said. "What do you mean?" Tommy asked. "They wanted to get to know you when hey first saw you, but you just looked really intimidating," Isaac said. "Well that's the whole point of dressing like this. Then people don't bother you," Adam said and they nodded. 

"We'll protect you guys. You just need to prove you're good people to the others."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone want kind of a prequel for this one that's all about Adam and Tommy when this is over?


	5. Chapter 5

Jacob knocked on the door with heather and Hannah standing under his arms.

The door opened and Isaac let them in, walking over and sitting by Danny on the couch. "What are these?" He asked, pointing to Adam and Tommy. "Rude," Adam scoffed, pushing his hair out of his face. 

"They're Tommy and Adam. They're uh, vampire things that like, suck souls, too. But they're good, they're on our side," Scott said quickly and Jacob nodded, sitting down. "Which one of you is older?" Jacob asked. "Tommy," Adam said. "But you said he was weaker," Isaac said. "No! He's older but he's been one for longer than I have. We haven't been alive for thousands of years yet. I got bit eightish years ago and he got bit almost a year ago," Adam said and they nodded. 

"They need our protection," Lexa said. "Why?" Hannah asked, crossing her arms. "Becasue our master was disgusted by us and Scott knows we're gay and they also knew what we were and our master is trying to hunt us down and kill us," Tommy said. "Master?" Heather asked. "Yeah. W-we aren't allowed to say their name or even say 'he' or 'her'." Tommy said and they nodded.

"You guys will help protect them, right?" Scott asked. "Yeah," Jacob said, looking at them. 

"So you guys are gay, right?" Jacob asked. "Yes. Why do you ask?" Tommy asked, scooting closer to Adam. "Just making sure. Yeah, we'll protect you guys," he said and they all left, leaving Scott, Heather, Isaac, Adam, and Tommy.

"So, your room will be the furthest away from the top of the stairs," Scott said and they nodded, walking up the stars to it.

Tommy cuddled up to Adams side in the bed and Adam wrapped his arms around him. "You won't let them hurt me, will you?" Tommy asked. "Of course not," Adam said and Tommy smiled, grunting softly. 

"Okay. If they try to get you I'll protect you, though," he said and they fell asleep.

-

Adam woke up to an empty bed. He looked around the room and saw all the lights were off, and Tommy wasn't anywhere in sight.

He walked into the living room and bit his lip when he realized Tommy wasn't anywhere in the house. He looked at his phone and saw a text from Tommy, saying, 'DONT COME FIND ME!!xx, Tommy.'

"Scott?" He called and a few seconds later Scott was by his side. "Do you know how to track texts?" He asked. "No. But I do know someone who might."

-

Danny blinked slowly, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "If he said don't come find me then why would you track the text to find him?" Danny asked. "We made a plan that if one of us was ever taken we would text the other don't come find me with two exclamation marks, two exes, and our name, and that would mean track the phone. But the kidnappers wouldn't know that," Adam said and Danny nodded, opening his computer. 

"Do you know anyone who might've wanted to take him?" Danny asked, his eyes flickering from the computer screen to Adams face. "No. Why?" He asked. "I think I figured it out. So, you guys were talking about how your master would kill you if someone found out about you guys?" Danny asked. "Oh my god!" Adam muttered and pulled his jacket on. 

"I know where we're going," he said and walked out the door, looking at his phone. "Yeah! Lily texted me saying they had him!" He yelled back. The others caught up to him, looking at his phone. 

"Who's lily?" Isaac asked. 

"Another one in the group. She'll be on our side, she said they had him and that she's trying to get him out as fast as she came, June is, too," he said and they nodded, following him to the house.


	6. Chapter 6

Adam opened the door and slowly walked in, shushing the others. "Scott, do you remember what Tommy smelled like?" Adam asked and Scott nodded, sniffing the air. He looked at a small door in the hallway and nodded. "In there," he said and Adam nodded, walking in the room.

His eyes flashed red and he opened his mouth in suprise as his fangs extended. "Adam? What's wrong?" Isaac asked. "I- h-his blood," Adam said and they nodded. "You guys wouldn't understand. Stay watch out here, I'll go in by myself," he said. "One of us needs to help protect you," Hannah said and Jacob stepped foreward. "C'mon, let's go," he growled and Adam nodded, shutting the door when Jacob got out of the way.

-

Tommy groaned as he vomited weakly. He stared at his bloody wrists, tossing his hair out of his face. "Tommy. Smell the air," Xerina whispered, grabbing his chin and roughly pulling it up. His eyes flashed and his fangs sank into his lip, making him scream. "Smell that?" She asked. He nodded, whimpering. "What do you smell?!" She yelled. "A-Adam," he muttered, blood sputtering out of his mouth.

She scoffed and threw his head back down. "They won't get you," she said. "Wh-what? Y-you think y-you can fi-fight them?" He asked, spitting out blood.

"Yes, I do, actually," she said and slammed the door. He bit his lip and cried, his eyes burning. He pulled at the chains on his arms, sobbing out as they scraped his wrists. He groaned and stopped, collapsing against the chains. 

-

"Oh my god," Jacob whispered and Adam ran foreword. "Tommy!" He said, his eyes teary. "I-I fought them off and they g-got me," he muttered. Jacob put his hands on Tommy's wrists and Tommy cried out. "Shut up! Do you want them to catch us?!" Jacob whisper yelled and tore the shackles off. Tommy fell on the floor and pushed himself up, rolling over and wincing. 

"Tommy, can you walk?" Adam asked. "No," Tommy whispered, closing his eyes and sighing, rolling over into Adams lap. 

Adam choked and picked Tommy up. Tommy wrapped his arms around Adam and sighed, snuggling up to his side. "Let's go," he said and walked to the door.

They looked down at Xerina, who was laying paralyzed on the floor, glaring at them. Jacob scrunched his face up and stepped on her throat, crushing it. Her eyes glazed over and she gasped out before she stopped breathing. 

Jacob smirked and opened the door, leading them through it. 

He joined the others who were fighting, looking at Adam. "Go! Go to Scott's house, his mom will be home. She'll help. Go!" He screamed and Adam nodded, running out the door to Scott's.

-

Scott shoved one of the vampire against the wall, snapping their neck in half. Even though there were onto eleven st school and three of them were fighting with the wolves, they were still outnumbered.

"Isaac!" Scott turned around and saw the leader struggling with Heather, a knife pressed to her neck. 

Everyone stopped fighting and looked. "Julian," lily said, cautiously walking towards him. "Don't say my name, you fucking traitor!" He spat and threw the knife at her. 

It wedged itself in her chest and she stumbled back, falling into Jacobs arms. She gasped and he slowly set her down. He reached for the blade and she shook her head. "I-I'll be fine. Save your friend," she said and he nodded, walking over to Julian. 

Before Julian could react he grabbed his wrist and buried his claws in it. Julian dropped the knife and stumbled back into Scott, who stabbed his claws through either side of Julian's neck. 

He snapped his neck in half and kicked his face. 

Heather ran over to Isaac and Isaac scooped her up, kissing her cheek. "Let's go. Jacob, get Lily. Someone get June. We better not see any of you again, or we will kill every. Last. One. Of you," Scott growled and the rest of the vampires nodded, running away.

-

Adam laid Tommy on the couch which was covered in a blanket and Melissa walked over to him. "What caused this?" She asked. "I don't know. Some people kidnapped him yesterday night I guess and we went to get him and found him like this," Adam said, motioning to Tommy's unconcious body. 

"He will be okay, right?" Adam asked. "Oh, honey. I don't know. We problably need to get him to a hospital," she said. "What about Deaton? I heard Scott talk about him, he can help, right?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, I'll call him," she said and walked off. 

Adam brushed Tommy's hair out of his face and his breath hitched in his throat. He ran his fingers over Tommy's blue lips and his eyes widened. "Melissa! Melissa, he isn't breathing!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo sorry it took so long, guys.

Melissa rushed over to him and checked for his pulse. "Is Deaton coming?" Adam asked, panicked. "Yeah. He said he'd be here in a few minutes," she said calmly and Adam took Tommy's hand, rubbing his fingers, which were slowly freezing.

The door opened and Deaton walked to the couch, grabbing stuff from his bag. 

"W-what is that?" Adam asked as Deaton pressed a needle to Tommy's neck. "It's to get all the poison out," he said and plunged to needle into Tommy's neck. "Trash can," he instricted and Melissa sat one by Tommy's head. 

"He's going to throw it up?" Adam asked. "Yes, why?" Deaton asked. "He doesn't like it. He's scared of it," Adam said. "It's too late now and if he doesn't he'll die so I'm sure he'd much rather pick this," Deaton said and Tommy lifted his head up, vomiting into the trash can. Adam rubbed his back as Tommy sobbed and vomited, shaking. 

He pulled his head away half an hour later and rubbed his hand over his mouth, sitting up. "Will he be okay?" Adam asked. "Yes. Just put this on his wrists and any other cut he might have to avoid infection," Deaton said, handed Adam a bottle, and left. 

Adam hugged Tommy and Tommy sniffled, nuzzling Adams shoulder. "You were dead for almost ten minutes," Adam cried. "But I'm not anymore," Tommy said and Adam nodded. "Where are the others?" He asked. "They're coming, they should be here in a few minutes," Adam said and Tommy nodded, snuggling against him and sighing.

-

Scott walked in and helped Jacob set Lily on the couch, leaning against the wall. She sat up and rubbed her chest, groaning. "Lily?" She heard a small voice asked and turned, seeing Tommy looking curiously at her, terrified. "Tommy!" She gasped and walked over to him, hugging him. 

"Why do you have a hole in your chest?" He asked. "They stabbed me. I'm okay though," she said quickly and he nodded. He handed her a bottle and rested his head on her shoulder. "Put some of it on for protection, so it won't get infected," he said. "No, I don't want to waste your medi-" "do it!" He yelled and her eyes widened as she quickly rubbed some of it on.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "It's okay," she said and walked away. He sighed and hugged Adam, licking his neck. "What are you doing?" Adam asked. "Licking your neck?" Tommy asked. "Why?" "Cause I felt like it," Tommy said and sat back. "Well I never said stop," Adam said and tommy smiled. "Seriously guys, get a room," Jacob said. "We are in a room right now so," Tommy trailed off and Adam chuckled, shaking his head. 

He picked up Tommy and carried him upstairs, slamming the door with his foot. 

"But we weren't even doing anything!" Tommy objected. "But we were leading to something, weren't we?" Adam asked, crawling up to him. He sucked on Tommy's neck and Tommy closed his eyes, gripping the sheets softly and moaning quietly. "I guess," he mumbled and Adam sat up, taking his shirt off before quickly attaching thier lips.

-

Isaac pulled Danny into the room, shutting the door. "What did you want to show me?" Danny asked and Isaac pulled his shirt off, sitting on the bed. "Look at my tummy," he said and Danny chuckled, leaning down. "This would've been a serious talk if you hadn't used the word tummy," Danny said. "What's wrong with the word tummy? I like it!" Isaac said and Danny grinned. "I know," he said and rubbed Isaac's stomach, which had a small buldge. 

"How long?" He asked. "Like five months," Isaac said. "Wow. It's going to be a small baby," Danny said and Isaac nodded. "Do you think it'll be premature?" Isaac asked. Danny shrugged, sitting next to him. "It could. But if it is it might not make it," Danny said. 

"It's gotta. I already had like, two or three die, and they were all my fault. If I'm really careful it won't die," Isaac said and Danny nodded, burying his face in Isaac's neck. "I'm so happy you gave me another chance," he murmured. "This is the last one. Don't fuck it up," Isaac whispered and Danny smiled against his neck, sending shivers through Isaac's body. "I won't. I promise," he said and Isaac nodded, his breath raspy. "Isaac?" Danny asked.

"Sorry. Just hormones," he said in a tight voice. "You need any help? With anything? Look down," he said and Isaac did, quickly looking away and blushing. "Y-yes please," he said and Danny pushed him back on the bed, nuzzling him. "Hurts," Isaac mumbled and Danny slid his pants off. 

He leaned down and licked Isaac's cock, causing him to moan. "M-more," he whined and Danny nodded, deep thrusting him. Isaac's eyes rolled back and he thrust up into Danny's throat. Danny choked and kept going, pushing Isaac down.   
Isaac moaned loudly and released in Danny's throat. Danny swallowed it and pulled off, pulling Isaac's pants back up. 

"I love you," he whispered and Isaac grunted soflty in response, closing his eyes. 

Danny chuckled and layed down by him. Isaac wrapped his arms around Danny and nuzzled him, smiling softly. Danny kissed his temple and fell asleep, an arm wrapped protectively around Isaac while the other was soflty placed on Isaac's belly.


	8. Chapter 8

Isaac got up and ran to the bathroom, vomiting into the toilet. Danny got up and walked over, rubbing his back. "It hurts," Isaac whimpered. "I know, I know it does, baby," Danny said and crouched down by Isaac, hugging him. "No, it's different this time," Isaac said and leaned against the wall, groaning. 

"Do you want me to get Melissa?" Danny asked. "If she's here," Isaac said, nodding, and Danny went downstairs. "Scott, is Melissa here?" He asked. "I'm right here, sweetie. What do you need?" Melissa asked. "Isaac. He said his stomach hurt but it's different from all the other times," Danny said and Melissa walked upstairs into the bathroom. 

"Isaac sweetie? Where does it hurt?" She asked, leaning down. "I dunno. Everywhere," he groaned, clutching his stomach and squeezing his eyes shut. Melissa touched his lower stomach, biting her lip. "Does it hurt here?" She asked and he nodded. "Okay," she said and sighed. "Uh, Mrs. McCall? Look at his pants," Danny said and Melissa looked down. 

"Okay. That's a problem," she said, pointing to the dark red stain. "Is it dying?" Isaac asked. "No. It's coming. We need to get you to the hospital," she said. "No. No, no, no, they'll touch me," Isaac said. "That's the only way it'll get here," she said. "I don't want them touching me," he whimpered and Danny picked him up. 

"Melissa and I will be right by your side the whole time, okay? I won't let them hurt you or touch you unless they're getting the baby, okay?" Danny asked. "Okay," Isaac said and dug his class into Danny's back. He bit his lip to hold back a scream and Danny carried him quickly down the stairs to the car. 

"What's happening?" Adam asked, looking over at them. "The baby's coming, isn't it?" Scott asked. "Yeah," Melissa said. "But isn't he only like, five months?" Tommy asked. "Yes," Melissa said, rubbing her temples. "I'm gonna go with Danny to the hospital hand you guys are gonna come later if you want to," she said and walked out to the car.

-

Danny walked out the door, looking around at the others. "You guys can come in but only like, two at the time I think," he said and Scott and Heather stood up, walking into the room with Danny. Hearher walked over to Isaac and took his hand, looking at him. "Hey. Who's this?" She asked looking down at the bundle on his chest. "This is Allison," he said and Scott jerked his head down to him. "Allison?" He asked. "Yeah. Unless you don't want me to name her that," Isaac said quickly. "It's fine," Scott said.

"Can I hold her?" Heather asked and Isaac nodded, looking at Allison before handing her to Heather. "Hi baby," she said quietly. "After everyone else sees her we need to put her in an incubator," Melissa said. "Why?" Scott asked. "She healthy. Good lungs. Everything's fine but she's premature so for safety she needs to stay there for a day or two," Melissa said and they nodded. 

Heather handed Allison back to Isaac and they walked out the room.

-

After an hour everyone else had seen Allison and Isaac and she was sleeping in the incubator while Isaac was asleep in the bed. 

Tommy slowly walked in the room, looking around. "Hey," Danny said. "Hey." "Do you need anything?" Danny asked. "No. No, I'm fine. I was just wondering if I could see Allison again?" Tommy asked. "Yeah. Just don't take her out of the incubator," Danny said and Tommy nodded, sitting by the incubator. 

He smiled down at Allison, who grabbed at his finger and started sucking on it. "Is there a reason you wanted to see her again?" Danny asked. "Uh, not really. Adam and I are just kinda tense right now, I needed to get away for a while," Tommy said and Danny nodded. "Yeah, Isaac and I are, on and off," Danny said. "But not anymore, right? I mean, you guys have a child now, for god sakes!" Tommy said. "No. I know, I know. Not anymore. He just- he got upset whenever I hung out with Ethan and, many, many other things," Danny sighed. Tommy nodded, glancing over at him. "So have you and Adam ever broken up?" Danny asked. "No," Tommy said, shaking his head. "How long have you guys been together?" "Almost five years," Tommy said. "And you guys haven't broken up? At all?" Danny asked. "Nope. But we problably are going to," Tommy said, frowning.

"You'll get back together," Danny said. "I dunno. It doesn't seem like it," Tommy sighed, turning around to Danny. "What did you guys get in a fight about?" Danny asked. "A boy. I don't know why, it never even happened," Tommy said.

-

Tommy looked up to see Adam walking into the room, throwing his bags onto the floor. "What's wrong?" Tommy asked, sitting up. "Really? You don't know?" Adam asked, chuckling. "Not really, why?" Tommy asked. "Do you know who Vincent is?" Adam asked. Tommy froze, slowly looking up at Adam. "Maybe, why?" Tommy asked. "Have you met him before?" Adam asked. "No," Tommy said. "Bullshit!" Adam yelled, slamming his fist into the wall. Tommy flinched, scooting away from him. "Really? Because I-I heard that you and him slept together a few weeks ago," Adam said, advancing towards Tommy. Tommy shook his head frantically, scooting away. He fell off the bed and crawled to the wall, looking up at Adam. "Adam, I swear. I have never slept with him. Talked, yes; Fell asleep in the same bed, yes; But I would never cheat on you," Tommy said. "You sure about that? Because I mean, Vincent told me, and a few other people confirmed it," Adam said. "Adam, I swear," Tommy said, sliding up the wall. "Fucking slut," Adam snarled, barreling his fist into Tommy's face. Tommy rubbed his cheek and looked up at him, tears sliding down his cheeks. "Adam, I swear I didn't mean to," he whispered. "Oh, so you did?" Adam asked. "Adam, we got into a fight and I was drunk. I swear, I thought I just passed out. I didn't even remember him being there with me," Tommy said. "No. I'm done," Adam said shaking his head. "I'm done."

-

"So you slept with another man?" Danny asked. "I had no idea. I was really drunk, okay?" Tommy said. "Isaac got mad at me becasue I slept with Ethan," Danny said. "Wow." "It was worse than you. I wasn't drunk," Danny said. "Oh. Wow," Tommy said. "Yeah. Then he tried to kill himself after that," Danny said. "Adam wouldn't do that. Even though he was mad at me he still stayed in the room and slept in the same bed as me. He helped me take care of my face," Tommy said. "Lucky you," Danny grumbled. "You guys are fine now, though," Tommy reminded him. "Yeah, we are," Danny said, smiling down at Isaac. 

"I'm gonna leave now," Tommy said, getting up and walking out the room. "Bye," Danny said. He looked down at Isaac and Allison. "My beautiful little angels," he whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

Isaac walked into the house, holding Allison. "I'm gonna go set her down and get her crib set up," Isaac said and Danny sighed, rolling his eyes. "I'm going to help you," Danny said, walking upstairs with Isaac. 

Tommy sat down on the couch and Adam looked at him, walking up to the room. "Yikes. You can barely breathe in here, what's with all the tension?" Lil asked, sitting down by Tommy. "I got really drunk and slept with another man," Tommy grumbled. "Why?" Lily asked. "I was at a party! I was drunk! I didn't even know we slept together but apparently we did!" He yelled and she hugged him tightly, rubbing his back.

He let out a choked sob and she made soothing sounds, kissing his temple. "It's gonna be fine. You guys never fight," she said. "Which is why it isn't going to be fine!" He objected. "Every relationship has ups and downs. You guys will be fine," she said. He sniffled and nodded, wiping his eyes. "I guess," he said and she hugged him again. 

"Go talk to him," she said. "O-okay," Tommy stammered, getting up and slowly walking to their room.

-

He opened the door and walked to the bed, sitting by Adam. "Hey," he said and Adam grunted, flipping the page in his book. "Can we please talk?" Tommy asked. "What is there to talk about?" Adam said. "Oh,I don't know. Maybe that you're being a complete dickhead even though it was a mistake," Tommy said. Adam slammed the book onto the dresser and Tommy jumped up. 

Adam stood up and walked towards Tommy. "You know, I'm starting to think it wasn't a mistake," Adam said. Tommy scoffed. "Starting? I think you've always felt like that." "Oh, so you do have some sense," Adam said and Tommy fake smiled, nodding. "Yeah, I actually have a lot," he said and Adam raised his arm. He swung for Tommy and Tommy flinched, but something grabbed his arm. Tommy opened his eyes and saw Scott standing in between them. 

"Leave," he said. "What?" Adam asked. "I said. Leave," Scott growled and Adam put his arms up in surrender. "Alright. Fine. No one here liked me anyways," he said and walked out the door. 

The front door slammed and Scott turned to Tommy, a concerned look on his face. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine," Tommy said, rubbing his arm. "Good. You wanna stay here or come downstairs with the rest of us or see Danny and Isaac and Allison?" Scott asked. "I'll stay here," Tommy said and Scott nodded leaving the room.

Tommy sat down and sighed, looking at a picture of him and Adam on the nightstand. He threw it on the floor, collapsing on the bed, crying. 

-

Adam shoved his hands in his pockets, shivering as he walked down the street. "Hey, fag,' he heard a voice say. He turned around and fake smiled, glaring at the man infront of him. "Sorry, do I know you?" He asked. "Unfortunately, yes. I was in some of your classes," the guy said and pinned him against the wall. "So what's a fag like you doing out all alone, on a night like this?" He asked. "Why does it matter?" Adam asked. 

"Such a pretty boy like you shouldn't be out, someone might hurt you. In fact, I'm suprised no ones taken you in yet. With a face and body like that," the guy said, roughly grabbing Adams face. "Someone should've done something to you a long time ago." "Well I've only been out ten minutes so," Adam said and the guy kissed him roughly. "What the hell are you doing?!" Adam asked, pushing him off. "Fag," the guy spat. "What are you then? You're the one who just made out with me!" Adam exclaimed. 

"If you tell anyone, I'll kill you," the guy said. "I'm not afraid of you!" Adam said. "You should be," the guy said and slammed Adams head against the wall. Adam slid down the wall, groaning. "Still alive, huh?" He asked. He grabbed a cement block from the ground and hit Adams head with it, rubbing off while Adam lay on the ground, unconcious in a puddle of his blood.


	10. Chapter 10

Tommy looked at his phone and picked it up, sighing. "Yes?" He asked. "Are you Tommy Joe?" A lady asked from the other side of the phone. "Yes, that's me. Why? What is it?" Tommy asked. "Do you know an Adam Lambert?" The nurse asked. "Unfortunately, yes," Tommy said sourly. 

"He's in the hospital. We found him in an alley, passed out. You might want to come. He was mumbling your name when we found him."

-

Tommy opened the doors and walked quickly to the front desk. "What room is Adam lambert in?" He asked. "Room 619," the lady said and he nodded, rushing off to the room.

When he got there he slowly pushed open the door, walking in the room. "Oh, Adam. What happened?" He asked, even though he knew there would be no response. 

He walked to a chair and sat down, grabbing Adams hand. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I'm so sorry Scott kicked you out. I mean, it was your fault. All of this was your fault. Well I guess the uh, sleeping with Vincent wasn't, that was mine, but please, please forgive me," he begged. 

Adam lay fast asleep, breathing steadily.

Tommy sighed and got off the chair curling up next to Adam. Adams arm wrapped instinctively around Tommy and Tommy smiled, resting his head genoty against Adams chest.

-

"What's this?" Adam asked. "Mm, what?" Tommy asked sleepily, sitting up. "Oh shit, I'm sorry," he said. "It's fine. I was dreaming about you," Adam said. "Do you forgive me?" Tommy asked. "Do you forgive me?" Adam asked. "For what?" Tommy asked, rubbing his eyes. "Hitting you. Then trying to hit you again. Then blaming you and being mean," Adam said. "Mmm... Sure," Tommy said, smiling and holding Adams hands. 

"Then I forgive you," Adam said and bent down, kissing Tommy passionately. Tommy kissed back, wrapping his arms around Adam and pulling him closer. Tommy pulled away, looking at Adam. "What if someone walks in?" He asked. "They'll either be disgusted or not, but that isn't our problem," Adam said. "Why would they be disgusted?" Tommy asked. "It's not you, babe. Some people just don't like seeing guys kiss each other," Adam explained. "Why? There's nothing wrong with it," Tommy said. "I know that and you know that. But not everyone in the world knows that," Adam said and kissed Tommy softy. 

Tommy smiled. "Okay," he said and kissed back, pushing Adam onto the bed. "Since when are you in control?" Adam asked. "Since you let me push you onto the bed," Tommy said and Adam flipped them over. Tommy giggled, blushing. "You're so adorable," Adam said, kissing him again.

He slowly grinded down on Tommy, pulling a moan from him. "We should- see if we- can leave- so we can do this- at home- where the- doors- lock," Tommy said between a kisses. Adam sat up and called Melissa. "I got beat up last night and put in the hospital but you know, I'm fine now, so I was wondering if we could go home now?" Adam asked. 

"Yeah. I'll tell the front office you can go," she said. "Thank you," he said and hugged her. "You guys be safe. Use protection!" She said as she walked away. "What?" Tommy asked. "She could've smelled it?" Adam suggested, getting up. "People can't smell that good," Tommy said, getting off the bed. "Some can. Or it could've been the fact I was straddling you, or maybe that we both had raging boners. Oh look, they're still there," Adam said and Tommy covered his face. "If we walk quickly enough no one will see," Adam said. 

"Yes they will," Tommy argued as Adam pulled him out of the room. "Who cares? We don't care so they shouldn't," Adam said, pulling Tommy out the door. 

"Were those the mean people who think us together is gross?" Tommy asked and they quickly drove to the house. "Yes. Some of them were," Adam said, rubbing Tommy's leg. "Okay. First, never do that when I've been cock blocked. Second, they need to realize that this stupid god they belive in told them to not judge along with gay is wrong. And of they believe he created everything, why would he want other people to hate his creations?" Tommy ranted. "Tommy. Tommy, baby. I'm one of those people," Adam reminded him. 

"Oh. Right. Sorry," Tommy apologized. "It's fine. I completely agree with you," he said and helped Tommy out the car, scooping him up, they walked into the house and everyone turned to look at them. "We heard you got best up," Isaac said. "Can't talk now, were about to have really hot make-up sex," Adam said and Tommy covered his face. "Adam! There is a baby here!" Isaac scolded. "Don't care. She won't remember anyways," Adam called, shutting the door and throwing Tommy onto the bed. 

"Why did you have to say we were having really hot make-up sex?" Tommy asked. Adam rolled his eyes and took his clothes off, crawling up next to tommy and helping him with his pants. "Because I don't care what they think of us, plus I didn't want to talk to them," Adam said leaning down and kissing Tommy. "You locked the door, right?" Tommy asked. "Of course," Adam said. "Good," Tommy whispered and pulled Adam down, kissing him passionately.


	11. Chapter 11

Isaac put his finger infront of Allison face, letting her suck and gum on it. "And you won't let me do that," Danny said. "Yeah, because people are always around," Isaac said, rubbing Allison's head. "I was talking about letting Allison suck on my finger," Danny said. "T-that's what I meant," Isaac grumbled. "I was kidding. Seriously though, why can't I ever hold her?" Danny asked. "Fine. Here, I need to go talk to Derek and Stiles anyways," Isaac said, handing Allison to Danny. "Okay. Be careful," Danny said. 

Isaac nodded and walked out the door to Derek's.

-

Isaac opened the door and looked around, sighing. "Derek?" He yelled. "Uh, hang on!" Derek yelled back and Isaac snorted, sitting down. 

A few minutes later Derek came down, straightening his shirt. "You could not have come at a worse time," he said. "Uh I know. I heard it," Isaac said. "Right. Why did you come over?" Derek asked. "I dunno. Did you know Adam and Tommy before now? Or, before they came, I guess," Isaac asked. 

"Uh, kind of. I met them before, well I met Adam before the whole, vampire thing. Why?" Derek asked. "I was just wondering if you knew why Tommy's all, quiet and reserved?" Isaac asked. "Why don't you ask Adam?" Derek asked. "I dunno. He creeps me out," Isaac said. "Then have someone else ask?" Derek suggested. "Do you know or not!" Isaac snapped. "No." "Liar. Heart best went up. Why won't you tell me?" Isaac asked. "Because I don't feel like it," Derek said. "Lying again. Why won't you tell me?" Isaac asked. "Because. H-he told me not to," Derek sighed. 

"Why?" Isaac asked. "Because he thinks people will hate him when they find out," Derek said. "Why?" "Because, he was really mean and. . . Well, he was just different," Derek said. "So you aren't going to tell me?" Isaac asked. "Of course I won't tell you!" Derek yelled. 

"Alright. I'll just, ask Adam?" "Yeah," Derek Said, crossing his arms. "Really? H-he's going to hit me or so,bathing.vi mean, if it was that bad and I ask, I don't wanna get hurt," Isaac whimpered. "If he hurt you it would be on accident. I swear. Now go," Derek said and Isaac nodded, leaving. 

-

Derek walked into the room, smiling at Stiles. "Is he gone yet?" Stiles asked, sitting up. "Yes. I don't think anyone else will try to talk for a while," he replied and crawled over to stiles, connecting their lips. "Why are you so sexy?" Stiles asked and Derek chuckled. "Shut up, Stiles," he said, grinning, and reconnected their lips.

-

Isaac opened the door and Adam turned to look at him. "What do you want?" He asked. "Um, first, please don't kill me when I ask this-" "you want to know about Tommy," Adam stated. "What?" Isaac asked. "You want to know why he's so small and fragile and clingy. You want to know why he seems so stupid about everything in the world. Don't you?" Adam asked, smiling. 

"Well I did but nevermind," Isaac said, walking back to the door. "No, it-it's fine. I'm sorry," Adam said and Isaac walked back in, shutting the door. "Come here, sit. Don't worry, I don't bite. Well, I do but, I won't bite you," Adam said and Isaac chuckled nervously, sitting by Adam.

"So, uh, I met Tommy in an alley. He was homeless. Kicked out of his own house when he was 9 years old. I met him like, eight years ago." "Wait. How old is he now?" Isaac asked. "Uh, well we both obviously lied about are ages. We also lied about when we got bit becasue that would be a whole, mess. Uh, yeah I'm like 40 ish and he is, too. So anyways, I met him when he was about late 20's. Isn't he beautiful?" Adam asked. "Yes, he's gorgeous, but I don't see what that has to do with this," Isaac said. 

"It's has everything. 9 years old. Young. Not experienced in anything around the world. Cute, real cute. So he's homeless, wandering around in the cold, trying to find a place to get warm and sleep. Someone sees him and let's him in. You know who that was?" Adam asked. "Problably not, I problably wasn't alive then," Isaac chuckled. "It was an owner of a whore house. He offered Tommy a job in um, the house. Of course, Tommy needed money, he wasn't really that smart, so he said yes. 

"After a while he was just known everywhere by everyone; Everyone loved him. He was really outgoing, because if you're outgoing the. You get more clients and more money. The owner of the place kicked him out because none of the others ones were getting paid so they were trying to quit. And half their money goes to the owner, so they didn't want that.

"Tommy was homeless again. I was walking down the street and I heard someone crying so I went to check on them and I saw Tommy. I took him in and helped him and a few heard later we started dating. He was raised in a whorehouse, they never teach you anything about the world. He's really reserved now because he doesn't like to sound stupid. Please, don't tell anyone what I told you," Adam said. 

"I won't. I promise," Isaac said. 

"How many times have you guys ever, you know," Isaac said. "Oh. Only like, three times." Adam said. "Okay. Do you guys ever plan on having a family?" Isaac asked. "Oh, I dunno. We've never really talked about it," Adam said, looking down. 

"So you guys were talking about me?" They both turned around when they heard Tommy's small, tight voice. 

"Shit," Adam muttered.


	12. Chapter 12

"Adam, you promised. You promised you wouldn't tell anyone!" Tommy yelled, tears in his eyes. "You fucking promised."

"I know. I know, I messed up. And I'm sorry. But he said he wasn't going to tell anyone," Adam said and Isaac nodded. "Well you promised and told so I can't trust him or you!" Tommy said, the tears streaming down his face. "I won't tell anyone and it does not make me think any less of you," Isaac said. "R-really?" Tommy asked, wiping his eyes. "Yes. Oh god, I would never tell and I would never judge you. Especially not for that. It was a mistake," Isaac said. "Yeah, a mistake that lasted almost twenty years," Tommy muttered sitting down by them. 

"Wait, did Adam bite you?" Isaac asked. "Obviously. No one else I knew looked like a vampire," Tommy scoffed. "Why did he bite you?" Isaac asked. "So he could look perfect forever. No, he'd always look perfect, vampire or not. But I did it so he could spend all the time he wanted to have a . . . Mostly normal life," Adam said and Tommy smiled, nuzzling him. 

"Alright, I'm going to let you guys be alone. I swear I will not tell anyone," Isaac said and walked out the room, shutting the door.

Tommy looked up at Adam, booping his nose. "I'm still mad at you for telling him," he said, smiling. "What are you going to do? To punish me," Adam said. "Um, I dunno. I can't do the 'no sex for a week' thing like normal people do, since we never really have sex anyways, and I don't know anything else you'd think of as a punishment," Tommy said, locking eyes with Adam. "Well," Adam said, cupping Tommy's cheek and resting their foreheads together. "I the only thin god think of as a punishment is you not being with me," he whispered, slowly connecting their lips. 

Tommy started kissing back, then pulled away. "Fine. No Tommy for you then. All week," Tommy declared. "You realise that's basically punishing yourself. No Adam, you're going to be really unhappy. But, if you realllllyyyy want it, I can leave you alone for a week," Adam said. "No! No, I changed my mind!" Tommy whined, hugging Adam tightly. 

"Babe, I was kidding," Adam chuckled. "No punishment. If that's the only way you feel punished then no punishment. Just know that want you did was a really bad thing," Tommy scolded and Adam chuckled, nodding. "Okay," he said and Tommy smiled, kissing him. 

"Why don't you ever want to have sex with me?" Adam asked. "I have," Tommy retorted. "Yeah, 10 times," Adam scoffed. "You kept track?" Tommy asked, raising an eyebrow. "Of course I kept track. We never do it, I want to remember each time and keep track," Adam said. "Especially since I wasn't your first." 

"I was your first and I didn't keep track!" Tommy pointed out. "We did it together first after you'd been with hundreds of men and women!" Adam objected. "So that means I shouldn't have kept track? I never thought I'd have to remember so I didn't."

"I'm sorry," Adam said. 

Tommy nodded, sighing. "Are you mad?" Adam asked. "Well, it was in the past, you can't really change it now. I am upset though. Mostly at myself but," Tommy said, leaning against Adams chest. "I'll get over it," he whispered. Adam smiled and ruffled Tommy's hair, laughing. "You messed up my hair!" Tommy whined, running his fingers through it. 

"Oh my god, it looks fine. Why are you so obsessed with you hair?" Adam asked. "Because it takes a lot of work to get it like this and I don't want a dickwad like you messing it up," Tommy grumbled. "Dickwad? Really?" Adam asked. "Uh huh, sure," Tommy said and leaned back, looking up at Adam. 

"I'm waiting," he said impatiently. "For what?" Adam asked, chuckling. "My 'I'm sorry' kiss? I won't forgive you unless you give it to me," Tommy said, crossing his arms. "Yes your majesty," Adam said and rolled his eyes, quickly pecking Tommy's lips. "Wow. What a sorry excuse for an apology kiss," Tommy said, shaking his head. "I am ashamed of you." 

"Oh really? Is this better?" Adam asked and kissed Tommy deeply. Tommy kissed back, moaning soflty. He pulled away and looked into Adams face. "Much better," he said and yawned. "I'm tired. I'm gonna take a nap," Tommy said, rolling over and wrapping his arms around Adam. 

Adam shook his head, sighing happily.

-

Isaac looked down at Allison, booping her nose softly. "You're so adorable," he whispered. She squealed and grabbed his finger, sucking on it. "You're a really good father," Danny whispered in his ear. "You are, too," Isaac responded, handing Allison to Danny. "You are. . . So sweet. Can you um, when can we-" "I think it's okay. Let's ask Melissa?" Isaac suggested. "Yeah," Danny said. "Melissa?" Isaac called. 

"I heard you guys talking. Yes. Give Allison to me, go do. . . Whatever you want to do," she said and they nodded, blushing. Danny handed Allison to Melissa and dragged Isaac to the room.


	13. Chapter 13

Isaac sighed and looked down at his stomach. "Baby, you look fine," Danny said, rubbing Isaac's shoulder. "I- I know. I just, you look like that! All. . . Muscley and I look like this," Isaac said, motioning to his tummy. "You do look like that. You look perfect," Danny whispered, kissing him soflty. "You're just saying that," Isaac grumbled. "Am not. You wanna get cleaned up and get your baby back?" 

"No, I wanna sleep," Isaac grumbled. "Okay," Danny said. "You leave. I wanna be alone," Isaac said. "Depressed alone or just alone?" Danny asked. "No." "No what?" Danny asked. "I'm not answering your question," Isaac mumbled. "Babe," Danny said, hugging Isaac.

Isaac started shaking, biting back his tears, and Danny kissed his neck. "You're perfect. I could not have wished for a more perfect boyfriend. And maybe more?" Danny asked. "W-what are you talking about?" Isaac asked, rubbing his nose. "I know, I know we still have, another year of school and then college but, I was wondering if you'd maybe, want to marry me?" Danny asked, looking up at Isaac. 

Isaac bit his lip, nodding. "Yes. Yes," he choked out and hugged Danny again. "Good. Because, I'd like to spend my last chance with the man of my dreams," Danny said. "Wow. Sappy. And I'm hardly a man," Isaac chuckled. "Your voice isn't high pitched OR cracking, so I'd say you were," Danny said and Isaac snorted. 

"You are an idiot," he said and Danny nodded. "Yeah, I am quite the idiot. Even though I'm passing all my classes A+, I'm only school smart," he said. "I'm sure the teachers just love you to much to fail you," isaac said. "Wow," Danny said. "Yeah. And because your all muscly and stuff," Isaac said, poking one of Danny's biceps. 

"You think the teachers pass me because I have MUSCLE?" Danny asked. "I was just kidding babe. But yeah, I do," Isaac said. Danny fake gasped and hit Isaac soflty. "You are so mean!" He said. "It's the truth," Isaac shrugged. "Alright. You better now? Wanna go hold your baby? Our baby?" Danny asked and Isaac nodded, getting up.

"Maybe put clothes on first?" Danny suggested. "Oh. Right," Isaac said, blushing. "Not that I don't enjoy you naked, but the others might not," Danny said and Isaac nodded. He picked up clothes from the floor and pulled them on, looking st Danny. 

"You gonna put something on?" He asked. "Right," Danny said and pulled his clothes on. "I'm sure they wouldn't mind seeing you naked, though," Isaac whispered, walking closer to Danny and wrapping his arms around his waist. 

Danny kissed him soflty and Isaac let out a low moan, tugging at Danny's lips. 

"You aren't pregnant anymore. The hormones should be over," Danny said. "They aren't hormones, I just really really love you," Isaac said and Danny rolled his eyes. "Sappy. C'mon, let's go," he said, dragging Isaac downstairs. 

Isaac looked at Melissa and made grabby hands, grunting. "Baby," he grumbled. "Fine," Melissa said, slowly handing Allison back to Isaac. 

Isaac kissed Allison's head and sighed, hugging her. "She's so perfect," Danny whispered, ruffling Isaac's hair. "Don't touch me," Isaac grumbled, booping Allison's nose. "Why can't I touch you," Danny asked, touching his shoulder. "Because, if you touch me, I will jump on you, and fuck you right here," Isaac growled.

Danny quickly pulled his hand away, nodding. "Sorry," he said. "It's okay. I just really need you," isaac whispered. "Then why don't we go back to the room?" Danny asked. "We just did. I don't know, it's wierd," he said. "Okay," Danny said slowly and Heather walked downstairs, rubbing her eyes.

Her face lit up when she saw Allison and she squealed. "Oh my god, my niece is so fucking cute!" She yelled, running over to Isaac. "Don't use that language infront of my baby, you idiot," he growled. "Whoopsies," she said and he nodded. "No kidding," Danny said and looked at Allison. "Never repeat that word ever," he said. 

"Isn't that what everyone's parents tell their kids?" Isaac asked and Danny nodded. "So either way, she's going to," Heather reminded him. "And she's going to get married sometime and have kids," she continued. "I don't want her to!" Danny objected. "They all do. You can't stop it," she said and he groaned.

"That isn't fair though!" He protested. "Neither is life," she said and walked away. 

Isaac looked at Danny and then at his finger. "Should we tell them?" He asked. "Sometime soon," Danny said and Isaac nodded. 

"Isaac? Something's wrong with your sister," Hannah said and he looked over at her. "What?" He asked. "She walked into her room and I tried to talk to her and she flipped me off and yelled at me," Hannah explained and Isaac got up, handing Allison to Danny and walking to Heather's room. 

"Heather?" Isaac asked, knocking on the door. 

"Go away," she grumbled. He opened the door and she glared at him. "Did you not here me say go away?!" She asked and he walked over to her, putting his hand on her shoulder. 

"What's the matter?" He asked. "Nothing. I just want to be alone," she growled. "Why?" He asked. "Do I need a reason?" She asked. "Seriously, what's wrong?" He asked. "Nothing!" She yelled. "You've been lying the whole time I've been in here, Heather. What's wrong?" He asked. 

"I can't tell you," she said, staring at him. "Why can't you?" "Just, go. Please," she whispered and he nodded. He leaned down and kissed her temple before walking out of the room, shutting the door quietly.


	14. Chapter 14

*three weeks later*

Heather stared up at the ceiling, sighing. She heard someone knock on the door and she groaned. "I said I don't want to talk about it, Isaac!" She yelled. "It's Jacob!" Jacob yelled through the door. She whimpered and sighed, shaking her head. "Alright. Whatever," she groaned and he walked in. 

He shut and locked the door and sat by her, running his fingers through her hair. "Babe, What's wrong?" He asked. "I don't wanna talk about it," she grumbled. "Why not?" He asked. "Because. I talked to Brenna and she said you guys would be upset," she said.

"Is she upset about us? Together?" He asked and she cringed. "N-no. No, she was fine with it. She wants us both to be happy and we are," she said and eh nodded.meh froze and bit his lip, looking at her stomach. "Heather," he said slowly. "What?" She asked. "Why do I hear three heartbeats?" He asked.

"I-I was gonna tell you," she stammered. "Who's is it?" He asked. "Yours, of course. You're the only one I've ever been with." She said and he nodded. "How long have you known about it?" He asked. "About a month," she said and he nodded. "Y-you're okay with it, right?" She asked and he nodded. 

"Of course. We aren't going to kill it or get rid of it," he said and she nodded, hugging him. "What'll we name it?" He asked. "If it's a boy, Camden Aiden, and girl, um, Laura Brenna?" She asked and he nodded. "Last name?" He asked. She shrugged. "Lahey, I guess?" She said and he nodded again.

"Should we tell the others?" He asked. "No. Isaac'll kill you," she said and he nodded. "You should atleast tell Hannah," he said and she nodded, sighing. "Wanna figure out what gender it is whenever we get a chance or do you want to be surprised?" he asked. She shrugged, laying back and resting her hands on her stomach. 

"I don't think it'll matter if we tell Isaac or not, he's going to find out and kill you," she murmured and he nodded. "Not necessarily," they heard Derek say in the background. They jerked their heads towards him and he smirked, walking towards them, arms crossed.

"What do you mean? I'm his sister and he told me he doesn't even want a boy touching my shoulder," she said. "He's far from heartless, he wouldn't kill you," Derek said and Jacob nodded. "You should tell him. He'll be more upset if he finds out himself," Derek said and they nodded.

He walked out and Heather stood up. "We should tell him now, I guess," she said and Jacob nodded. They walked down the stairs, Jacobs arm around her waist, his fingers resting on her stomach.

-

"Isaac. Can we talk to you?" Heather asked. "Yeah, sure," he said, a suspicious look on his face as he handed Allison to Danny. "A-actually, you might want to bring her. If you get mad and you're holding her you might not kill us," Jacob said, biting his lip. Isaac looked at Danny and shrugged, pulling Allison back. 

"I'll be back in a sec, 'Kay babe?" He asked and Danny nodded. 

Isaac followed them into Heather's room and sat down, looking at them. "So. . .what do you guys need to tell me?" He asked. Jacob cleared his thoat and Heather sighed, looking down. "I-I'm pregnant," she said. ". . .w-what?" Isaac asked. "Pregnant. She's pregnant. With my child," Jacob said and Isaac nodded, biting his lip.

"H-how long have I not known about this?" He asked, chewing his lip. "About a month," Heather said and Jacob pulled her closer to him. "But I thought you were with Hannah?" Isaac asked Jacob. "No. God, no. I love her, like a sister," he said and Isaac nodded, sighed, and stood up. "A-are you mad?" She asked. "No, not about the baby. However, I am upset you didn't tell me. The baby, t-that's great. I know you're older than me and you should've had a baby before me, he'll, I shouldn't have even had a kid, not like this at least. I'm happy for you guys though," he said, smiling, and Heather grinned back. 

"You guys gonna figure out what gender it's going to be when you get the chance?" He asked and they nodded. "This is. . .wow, this is great," he said and hugged them, careful not to squish Allison. "No matter the gender, you're naming it after one Brenna or Aiden, right?" He asked and they nodded. 

"I-if you want to, could you maybe make the middle name Boyd? Allison's middle name is Erica and I just- I want to remember them, and that might help a little. Just for their memory?" He asked. "Of course," Heather said and he smiled, thanking them quietly and walking out the room.

-

"Danny? Would you ever want another kid?" Isaac asked. "Of course," Danny said. "We should try again. After Heather has hers," he said and Danny snapped his head up to Isaac's, smiling. "She's pregnant?" He asked and Isaac nodded. "Oh my god, that's amazing! What after theirs, though?" He asked. Isaac shrugged. "I dunno. I guess so Allison will be older and they're naming their kid either Brenna or Aiden and I want to name ours after the one they don't use," he said. "But what if we both have girls or both have boys?" He asked. "You could change the names up a bit or make them the middle names," Isaac said and Danny nodded.

"I love you, so much," he whispered. "When are we going to get married?" Isaac asked. "Sometime soon," Danny said, leaning foreward and focusing on Isaac's lips. "Will we still go to college? If we do we need to go to the same college. We could-" Danny cut Isaac off, slamming their lips together.

Scott walked over to them and took Allison from their arms. "If you're going to do anything more go to your room," he said and Isaac waved him away. Scott raised his eyebrows and chuckled, walking upstarts to his room and shutting the door.


	15. Chapter 15

Scott sat on his bed and leaned back, looking down at Allison. "You have your daddy's eyes. The daddy that I like," he said and she giggled, reaching up and grabbing his nose. He gasped softly and smiled, tickling her. She squealed and squirmed in his lap, slapping his hands. "Okay, okay, I'll stop," he said and she smiled. 

"So, do you like your daddies? I know you've only been with them for a short time but they're amazing. Can you tell yet?" He asked and she gurgled, furrowing her eyebrows in frustration. He laughed, rubbing her head. "You don't have to tell me right now, I know you love them. I can't wait to here you talk," he said and she smiled, blinking sleepily. 

"You tired?" He asked and she nodded, yawning. He moved her to his chest and she sighed, putting her thumb in her mouth and closing her eyes, falling asleep.

-

Danny looked over at Isaac and sighed contently, leaning over to him. "I love you," he whispered and Isaac hummed, slowly opening his eyes. "I love you, too," he said and sat up, grunting. "Let's get dressed and get our baby," he said. "I-I think we should let Scott hang out with her more," he said. "Why?" Isaac asked. "Because she reminds him of you and Allison. He needs it," Danny said and Isaac nodded, laying back down. 

"W-what if Allison ends up like me?" Isaac asked. "You mean trans?" Danny asked and Isaac nodded. "I don't know. She could. Or, maybe she'll just become a drag king," Danny said and Isaac laughed. "I'd like that. That would be cool," Isaac said and Danny nodded. "I'm gonna force her to do that. 'Become a drag king and I let you swear all you want.'" Danny said and Isaac snorted, shaking his head.

"Let's clean up and then we'll get her, okay?" Danny asked and Isaac nodded, getting up and walking into the bathroom, starting the water.

-

An hour later they walked out of the bathroom, pulling clothes on. They walked into Scott's room and Isaac smiled softly when he saw Scott asleep and Allison on his chest cuddling him. "We should leave them," he whispered and Danny nodded. "They walked back out and Heather grabbed Isaac's arm. "You guys need to start planning the wedding!" She said and Danny laughed. 

"We are. We just need help. With almost everything," he said and Heather nodded. "All of us can help. We already have ideas," she said and they nodded, following her into her room.


	16. Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I skipped so far foreword, I made it to where Allison could talk.

*Five years later* 

 

"I now pronounce you spouses for life. You may now kiss your spouse," the minister said and Danny smiled at Isaac, kissing him as tears rolled down his cheeks. "Ew!" Allison squealed and they laughed, pulling apart. "Sorry, sweet," Isaac said and bent down, ruffling her hair.

"Hey! This took hours!" She whined and he chuckled. "I bet it did," he said and stood up, leaning into Danny and resting his head on his shoulder. "How long will you be away?" Allison asked. "A week," Isaac said she pouted, crossing her arms. "But I don't wanna be with Scott for a whole week!" She said and Scott gasped soflty, pushing her shoulder lightly. "That's rude!" He said. "It's true," she retorted. "No, I'm amazing." "Yup. Uncle Scott's 'mazin," she said and leaned her head on his chest. 

"By guys. See you in a week," they said and walked to the car after everyone congratulated them, driving to their apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I skipped all the wedding stuff cause I don't know what it is. Sorry it's so short.


	17. Epilogue

*one week later*

"Are you ready to see your daddies?" Heather asked Tobi. He squeaked and she chuckled, nodding. "Yeah, they're coming home any minute."

Heather gasped as two arms snaked around her waist, pulling her closer. "Aidan wants his mother," Jacob whispered into her ear and she sighed happily, leaning her head back into his neck. 

"Alright, bring him out," she groaned and sat on to couch, kissing Tobi's forehead. Jacob walked out with Aidan holding his hand and Heather laughed, patting the fusion beside her. 

"Is it true that I have a wittle sissy comin?" He asked and she chuckled. "We aren't sure if it's a brother or sister yet," she said and he frowned. "I want a sissy!" He pouted and she chuckled. "We'll try to have a girl," she said and the doorbell rang. 

"They're back!" Hannah yelled and ran downstairs. "Okay, no one pet them in their room until I come back out," she said, panicked, and ran back upstairs. "Adam, Tommy, they're back!" Jacob yelled. "Thank god!" They said, stumbling downstairs with Scott following with Allison. 

"They won't let me do their hair," she pouted, crossing her arms and sitting down by Aidan. "You pull too hard!" Tommy whined and she stuck her tounge out at him. He sighed, getting a grin on his face. "I bet your daddies will let you do his hair," he said and Allison squealed, looking at Isaac as he walked in. 

"Can I do your hair? Tommy and Adam won't let me do theirs," she whined and he chuckled. "Sure," he said and sat down by her. 

"So, how's everything been?" He asked, wincing as she tugged violently at his hair. "Lonely. But it's okay now that your back," heather said and sighed, leaning back. "Really? Perfect?" He asked and she nodded. "We'll see about that, won't we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think about me writing a Sterek story a few months after this happened?


End file.
